


I'll Take Care of You

by Get Dunked On (LittleKnownArtist)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I feel my sins crawling on my back, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soriel, a magic glow wand, sans has a dick in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKnownArtist/pseuds/Get%20Dunked%20On
Summary: It's Halloween. Frisk and Papyrus are out, and Sans and Toriel are making out on the couch. Toriel starts something, and Sans decides to finish it





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> I rant about penises on the footnotes.

It happened suddenly, one moment, the kisses were gentle and sweet. Somewhat sloppy, but sweet. Sans ran his hands through the velvety fur of Toriel's ears and she stroked his scapulae in return. Then her fingertips were under the hem of his shirt, tracing the hipbones below. Sans stiffened, and began to blush when he realized her hand was drifting even lower. Her intentions were clear.

"woah, uh..." Sans said, pulling out of the kiss and stilling the hand tracing his sacrum with his own hand. 

"O-oh, I am--" she started, scrambling to pull away although he held her hand in place.

"nah, nah, it's fine. i'm all for, uh...we just never discussed this before," he gave, his other hand gripping onto her shoulder. She met his gaze, looking bashful. They had been living together, sleeping in the same bed, even, for a couple months now, but this topic had never come up with the exception of the occasional punny innuendo.  It seemed surprising after so long of just kissing that she'd suddenly take this step.

"Oh, no. It is a bit sudden, is it not?"

"i wouldn't say that." Frisk and Papyrus, along with MK and Flowey, were staying for Halloween with Alphys and Undyne. It had been the first night alone since Frisk started school back up. Making out on the couch was a rather rare venture for them. But, since they were alone...

His hand lifted from her shoulder to the back of her neck. He tipped forward to catch her lips in another kiss he pulled back slightly to look at her again asking,

"do you want to move this to the bed?" She blinked, and turned her head, trying to shy away from him suddenly. He caught it when she nodded, eyes averted. Ever the lazy man, Sans teleported them directly onto the bed rather than standing up from the couch and walking. Toriel reclined on the bed witg Sans across her lap. He pressed his teeth against her lips again and felt her fuzzy paws draw down his arm again. Her fur felt so nice against where the T-shirt didn't cover his humerus. 

When he pulled away he looked down to see at Toriel had laid down completely, and that for some reason, she didn't look as confident as she had earlier. Her hand rested against his elbow where it landed from stroking his arm but her eyes were diverted her head tilted to the side. She looked nervous.

"wait, weren't you the one trying to jump my bones 20 seconds ago? where's all that confidence?." He'd asked this in a playful tone, but Toriel's expression remained the same, with a slight squint her eyes as if she was thinking of a response.

"It only now occurred to me is it it has been a very long time for me." He didn't really understand what she was getting at by that. So what if it had been a while? It was still the same concept it wasn't like she could forget how this was done. Was she nervous for some reason?

"ah, well, it's been a while for me too," although 6 years since that drunken fling in Snowdin was significantly less time than a century or more behind a closed door.

"but if you want," he continued, lowering his voice to a whisper. 'Sexy' really wasn't his Forte, but, Toriel was worth an attempt. So he would try his best. He leaned down, stroking her ear with his thumb as he pulled it slightly away to whisper; "i'll take good care of you." He felt warmth rise to his own cheekbones as he said that. It wasn't something he usually said and sort of embarrassed him but given the shiver that ran across Toriel's body, it seemed quite worth it. 

He nuzzled his face against her neck as his hand reached down and begin pulling at the fabric of her dress, walking the hem of her skirt upwards. He sat back up, straddling her right leg as his hands pulled the fabric off her left. He repositioned himself to sit between her legs so that he wasn't on her dress so that he could push the hemline up further, dragging his palms along the fur of her inner thigh--arguably as soft as her ears. He then pushed the skirt off her legs, up to her belly, exposing the Halloween themed panties she wore that night. Pumpkins on a purple backdrop with black lace around the edges. Oh, there was always something so cute about her despite how she claimed to be a rather old woman. He didn't spend long admiring the panties, as he hooked his fingers under the sides and pulled them down and off with her lifting her hips to assist him, before he dropped them off the side of the bed.

He touched his fingertips against her now exposed flesh. Her hand, which had migrated to his wrist squeezed at it. He clambered back over her, knowing his small body weight meant nothing to the boss monster. She released his wrist and he drew his left hand up under her dress, petting down the soft fur of her belly. His right hand remained between her legs, with teasing, light strokes up and down the slit. She was a little wet now, but more was always better. 

He look back up with her face flushed pink but with that same nervous expression she was wearing earlier.

"y'okay tori?" He asked. She smiled and lifted her hand to stroke down the back of his skull.

"I am quite well," she replied. Sans leaned into her warth fur, now cupping his cheekbone. He carefully pushed his middle finger inside her, knowing full well that the hard knobs of his phylanges could be unsettling. Tori didn't seem to mind, letting out the softest of sighs as wet heat squeezed down around his finger. He pushed a second finger inside her beginning to thrust gently within her. 

He felt her hot breath against his skull as he started moving his hand a little faster. He tipped his head to watch her face. He'd barely rubbed two small circles against her clit when she gave him a stifled moan. The sound sent shivers down his spine straight to his pelvis, where his magic was beginning to form into something solid and in need of stimulation.

"wow," he said in response. It really had been a while for her.

"you're really sensitive."

She bit her lip but opened her eyes to meet his.

"Yes but," she need a breath, "with you, could you not say," she shivered, his thumb rubbing more into her clit, "that I am quite Sans-itive?" 

Sans snorted at that.

"oh god, i think you're just sans-sational," he countered. 

"Oh I..." her voice broke with a gasp, shutting her eyes. Sans pressed upwards inside her, against that coin-sized bit of raised flesh, stroking against it in tandem with his thumb to her clit.

"Sans, please," she breathed. Her voice was so sweet, and his fingers were sliding much easier with his strokes. He slipped a third finger within her and stroked quicker, firmer. 

"Oh, Sans..."

"i gotcha, i gotcha." His shorts were beginning to show with that ridiculous magic glow that skeleton monsters had to deal with when they were ready to roll. It could either set the mood or completely destroy it with the light show looking like some star wars toy with batteries about to die--at least for male skeletons, that is.

Anyways, it was hard to ignore, so he worked on getting Toriel off so that he could enjoy more than the sweet sound of her voice. Her hand gripped around his collarbone and shoulder as he kept his hand at that steady pace. Her hips were moving slightly, and he worried it might throw him off before much longer when her body stiffened. Her mouth was open, but no sound escaped until a moment had passed and she sighed, letting out the breath she was holding.

"Okay, okay," she told him with heavy breaths. He slowed his movements before pulling his hand away from her.

"that good?"

"Yes. It was," she muttered. He placed a skeleton kiss against her muzzle. He repositioned himself between her legs again, yanking his shorts down. He gave himself a shallow stroke before gazing back at the much larger boss monster.

"you ready?" She was giving him a curious look. Or wait. Sans looked down. That's where her gaze was affixed. 

He tried not to think about it. He was just, in general, a small dude, not even five feet tall. There wasn't a big thing about him, but uh...the magical organ he held was proportionate to his overall size, at least. Then again, his girlfriend's last partner had been nearly twice his height, and if he was proportiona--

He said he wasn't going to think about it!

"I did not expect it to glow, is all," she said. She must have caught something in his expression.

"But considering that you are a skeleton and use magic, it is not surprising."

"oh yeah, the laser light show okay with you?" 

Toriel laughed.

"Of course."

He shrugged off any negative thoughts, rubbing the head against her flesh before sinking into her. He pressed two fingers against that pleasant bead of flesh again, using his other hand to brace against her thigh. He rubbed against her as he began to move his hips.

* * *

Sans lay flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He obviously hadn't timed himself but was that even five minutes? Definitely not. At least three. Maybe.

He knew his stamina was bad, but damn. Normally he fell asleep immediately after sex, but currently, anxiety over Toriel's potential opinion of him as a lover kept him wide awake. He didn't need to breathe, so he lay there still as the dead as Toriel's breathing began to calm. He heard a giggle, and turned his head to see Toriel smiling over at him. Once she had his attention, she wrapped her arms around the skeleton and drug him against her body like some sort of pokey teddy bear. 

"Thank you Sans." Was that a normal thing to do? Thank someone for sex?

"was it okay?" She chuckled lightly at the question.

"It was wonderful," she whispered against his skull. He turned around in her grasp to face her.

"it uh, that was only like three minutes." Ouch. It sorta hurt to admit that.

"That does not matter to me. You were wonderful for me." Well, she did manage to get off from tonight's activities. Twice, thanks to at least his hands cooperating even if his dick wouldn't. So, maybe it was just fine. 

She kissed his skull. Suddenly, Sans felt himself being lifted from the bed.

"We should shower before we change for bed." 

Sans began to sweat.

"tori, i really don't think i got the energy for anything more."

"Just showering," she stated, smirking with the direction his mind had gone.

"uh," was his oh so witty and charming response.

"A bath, then?"

He thought about it. 

"a bath sounds nice." With that, Toriel held his small form to her as she walked into their bathroom. She ran the bath, pulled Sans's 'clever' 404 Costume Not Found shirt off him along with her own dress, then stepped into the steamy water with Sans still in her arms. He was asleep within seconds of having the soothing warm water on his bones. Toriel laughed and went to cleaning them up, starting with a sticky blue spot that had dribbled onto Sans's femur.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk dude. I'm one of those people who hates giant skeleweens. 
> 
> A) wouldn't that hurt? I see folks writing with 9" dicks and I have to mentally go "okaay, minus four inches and that's perfect" And 
> 
> B) the guy is tiny. Puny. Little bitty. If he had a dick, it'd be um. Smallish but proportional to his body, methinks. Small weens are good weens too!
> 
> Also, no-stamina Sans is pretty canon, although he's pretty ooc because we all know he'd prefer to lay there with Tori on to of him, him not doing anything.


End file.
